Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Season 4
66: Taxes..Taxes..And Tank* After the gang discover they havent payed the taxes for over a month, they set Tank up to the test to pay them.When Tank becomes broke and unable to pay for the gang's benefits, the team end up with no food, no drinks, and no money especially. 67: Know Thy Enemy's Name* After the gang decide they need to do something to pay the taxes, they are kicked out of the house due too it.Once a conartist (that is unknown to be a conartist at the time) offers them money, he makes them sign a contract.However, not knowing that the contract they signed forced them to do his commands, they end up dooming the world. At the end, they have to figure out the conartist's name and say it to destroy the conartist. 68: What's My Name?* After looking all over the web for the conartist's name, they still couldnt find it. After being commanded to terrorize the city, the gang says no, thus leading to one of the gang's member's doom. After the conartist takes Tank to torture, the team have to quickly find out the conartist's name 69: BadaBOOM!* When the gang can't get their house back, they decide the best way is to destroy their house and start from scratch, but when the Conartist comes back and buys the empty land, he agrees to give them the land if they become his servants forever. Will they agree to this indentured servitude or will they fight for their freedom? 70: Ello' Govna The gang head to the Regular Show wiki to watch the movie Ello' Govna with Mordecai and Rigby, but after Jon accidently brings the taxi too life, the gang must stop it before it gets Rigby! 72: House* The gang takes a look back at their best memories while performing surgery on Rex after a life-threatining injury. 73: Go Get a Job!* When the gang is still unable to pay their taxes, they are forced to move to Generator Rex Wiki and live on the street. When they ask Rex Salazar if they can join Providence to get enough money to buy their house back, he says it's okay, as long as they can somehow help with his new E.V.O. problem. 74: ''Ememberray Emay?* Evilay Illainvay returns and teams up with Van Kleiss to destroy the heroes, but once they defeat him, he asks for money to pay for his injury bills? When Tank is suspicious that Evilay Illainvay is actually the Conartist, they rest of the heroes kick him out. Are they one in the same? ''75: We Are the Heroes...* Weegee searches for a way to find the Conartist's name. 76: ..And Our Enemy Is...* Weegee discovers that the Conartist is not Evilay Illainvay, but rather Van Kleiss trying to lure the heroes onto his side. 77: Rescuin' Tank Now that the gang figured out the Conartist's name, they must rescue Tank. However, since they have no idea where to look for Tank, they must somehow lure Van Kleiss into telling them. 78: Chibi Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction* The gang accidently change themselves into "chibi" forms. Can the gang transform back as the villians start to take over Wikitopolis? 79: iWeb Show Rex decides that they should have a web show. 80: Weirdos Take Over! Weegee brings his brother and cousins, Malleo, Walleo and another Waweegee. But then the rest of the gang can't stand the four's weirdness. Then they take over and re-name Wikitopolis; Weirdotopolis. Can the gang stop ALL 'of them? ''81: Wizard City's Comeback Part 1 After paying another visit too the Wizard 101 wiki, they are somehow actually SUCKED INTO the world of Wizard 101.They are told to stay on a sidewalk, where it is always safe, by a young wizard called Brandon Boom.They do as told, but when Tank goes off the sidewalk due to hating the peacefullness, Brandon goes after him.On the road, suddenly Lord Nightshade sweep the two off the ground, and take them to Nightshade Tower in Nightshade. 82: Wizard City's Comeback Part 2 The gang have to venture to places sutch as Triton Avenue, The Haunted Cave, Olde Town, and Shopping District to get to Lord Nightshade's tower, witch is on the Nightshade side of the Haunted Cave.Staying on the sidewalk, when they reach Nightshade's Tower, they take the risk by going inside.After defeating a rank 3 boss, Lord Nightshade, the hardest boss in the game, they also have to defeat his henchmen that is a Field Guard. 83: Wizard City's Comeback Part 3 After defeating the henchmen, the gang have to venture too the second story, were Tank and Brandon's cage are.But too there suprise, Lady Blackhope and two Haunted Minions are waiting.After defeating the rank 2 boss and the 2 minions, can the gang figure out how to open the cage door that is sealed with magic? 84: Escape to Krokotopia After the gang discovers they must defeat the main boss of four more worlds to go home, they take in Brandon as there guide too different worlds, starting with Krokotopia. 85: Escape to Grizzleheim After defeating the main boss of Krokotopia with Brandon Boom, they head over to Grizzleheim to defeat it's main boss.Though, when they come across bear warriors, they discover some of the bear warriors are evil.Can the gang defeat both the boss AND the bears? 86: Escape to Grizzleheim, Continued After defeating the boss, they must now defeat the evil bear warriors.Due to the bear warriors looking just like all the others, they must go around asking some people questions, and getting some help from people like Baldur Goldpaws and Prospector Zeke.After discovering that the gang's new bear warrior friend, Baldur Goldpaws, is the leader of the evil warrior bears, they must vansih Baldur, causing his evil minions to turn back to regular warrior bears. 87: Escape to Marleybone After leaving Grizzleheim to go to Marleybone, they have to defeat it's main boss.There isnt alot too this world..Inless you count the mysteries,dog detectives,evil minions, and more. 88: Escape to MooShu After defeating Marleybone's main boss, they venture too MooShu, a wonderfull land, or atleast before the great Spiral War.They now have to defeat the world called MooShu's boss. 89: Everything Is Not What It Seems (Season Finale) The gang head back to BTFF but it seem that they ended in up in an alternate dimension of BTFF, when all the villians take over '''ALL wikis on Wikia '''AND '''other special Wikis? Category:Episode Guides Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd